


Сильнее золота

by Ferry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торину не удалось собрать дружину, но с драконом он все-таки справился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильнее золота

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ratacate  
> Арт: alexandra bronte  
> Категория: броманс или преслэш, на усмотрение читателя  
> Примечание: АУ в духе А.Сапковского. Написано на ФБ-2013.
> 
>   
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/1/4/3114767/79198467.jpg) [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/1/4/3114767/79198475.jpg) [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/1/4/3114767/79198483.jpg)  
> 

Закат над Дейлом был уныл, как и всегда. Ни тебе ярких красок, ни пламенеющего неба, ни багрового диска уходящего за горизонт солнца. Торину порой хотелось увидеть хоть какое-то разнообразие, пусть даже наводящее на мысли о зловещих предзнаменованиях, но все было по-мещански скучно и благопристойно. Солнце над Дейлом садилось, почти не меняя своего обычного золотистого блеска и оставляя после себя блеклую розовую лужицу света, разлитую в ложбинке между остроконечных крыш, плавно тускневшую и сменявшуюся такими же скучными сумерками.

Торин тихо выругался, запер двери кузницы и пошел в «Три бочки». Разумеется, он работал в кузнице. А чем еще может заниматься гном в человеческом городе? Не на арфе же в кабаке играть. Хотя – тоже вариант, на самом деле. Для потомственного сумасшедшего – в самый раз. Никто б не удивился, пожалуй. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем его одержимости Горой, как это называли родичи.

В ожидании своего заказа – жареной рыбы, как обычно, она в Дейле была дешевле мяса, да и вкуснее – он прикончил первую кружку пива и в очередной раз задумался о том, что приходило ему на ум всегда, когда он начинал хмелеть. Почему ни для кого из его соплеменников возвращение родного дома не было необходимым настолько, чтобы попытаться – хотя бы попытаться! – в самом деле его отбить. Или это сам Торин оказался слишком негодным вождем, чтобы решиться пойти за ним на столь рисковое дело? Но ведь до Синегорья – шли, не боялись… А тоже не розами путь выстлан был, ой не розами… Третья кружка сменила вторую, четвертая – третью. Мысли вяло тянулись по кругу, вращая ворот глухой тоски, как пони в руднике. Торин торчал в Дейле почти год, но так почти ничего и не добился. Нет, он сумел найти потайной вход в Гору, путь к которому был давно и, казалось, прочно погребен в детских воспоминаниях. Понадобилось несколько месяцев блужданий по склонам, но Торин его нашел. Он сумел сделать ключ по снятым слепкам и подогнать его к замку, что было ох как непросто: мастера древности не дураки были защиты от взломщиков ставить. Он даже пробрался внутрь Горы и убедился – дракон по-прежнему там. Торин слышал мерное дыхание чудовища, видел блеск золотой брони; мерзкая тварь была покрыта не чешуей – золотыми монетами, словно облеплена ими, да, похоже, не в один слой… Поди пробей такую броню мечом. И как прикажете его убивать?

– Разрешите присоединиться? – прозвучало над головой, и Торин неохотно поднял глаза.

Как и следовало ожидать, перед ним стоял человек. Высокий, даже для человека высокий, тощий, весь в черном. С кружкой в руке и извиняющейся улыбкой. Торин бегло оглядел зал: было людно, у стойки гвалтели подвыпившие сплавщики, а свободных столов, похоже, в самом деле не наблюдалось. Он пожал плечами и махнул рукой на свободный табурет.

Тощий вежливо улыбнулся и устроился напротив.

Торин сперва опасался, что тот начнет приставать с разговорами, выказывая таким образом свою благодарность, но не угадал. Долговязый сидел тихо, уткнувшись в кружку, и только поглядывал на гнома с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Ну, к этому Торин давно привык. Он махнул подавальщице, требуя еще пива, и демонстративно отвернулся от соседа, прислушиваясь к разговору за соседним столом. Обсуждали строительство нового здания ратуши. Не то чтоб это хоть как-то касалось гномов и Эребора, но…

После следующей кружки Торин не выдержал.

– Бургомистр идиот, – сообщил он. – Три этажа, да при такой высоте каждого, да с колоннами вдоль фасада… На этих почвах эта новая ратуша поползет, как на салазках, в первый же сильный паводок.

Но хоть и пьяный, говорил Торин негромко, нарываться на бессмысленные скандалы он отучился уже давно. За соседним столом не услышали. Зато отозвались за его собственным. 

– Но площадь же далеко от реки?

Торин пожал плечами.

– И что? Вся долина – сплошные торфяники. Выходы базальта есть только у самого подножья Эребора, да еще под трактом один отрог идет, узкий. Потому дорогу по нему и проложили, сосбственно.

– Гномы проложили?

– Да уж не люди.

Торин заглянул в почти опустевшую кружку и задумался, заказать ли еще одну или завязать на этой. Долговязый покосился в сторону помощника бургомистра, немолодого дородного мужчины в богато расшитой куртке, громогласно рассуждающего о перспективах строительства, и заметил:

– Полагаю, что надежность здания не является приоритетной для тех, кто утверждал данный проект.

– Хорошо с ними знаком? – грубовато спросил Торин, разглядывая пробитое арбалетным болтом сердце, вырезанное кем-то на столешнице. Вот только не хватало, чтобы бургомистру донесли о том, как эреборский гном возводил на него хулу.

– Да что ты. Но сам посуди: колонны там, где нет необходимости поддерживать тяжелый свод?

Торин медленно поднял взгляд и в первый раз внимательно посмотрел на своего собеседника.

– Меня зовут Магус, – чуть наклонив голову так, что в глазах отразилось пламя камина, представился тот. Торин подумал, что такое имя может носить только волшебник, а они не вызывали у него большого доверия с тех самых пор, как, пообщавшись с одним из них, пропал без вести отец Торина. Но с этим конкретным магом хотя бы можно было разговаривать, а Торин только сейчас осознал, насколько ему не хватало такой возможности весь последний год.

 

 

Магус появлялся в «Трех бочках» когда раз в неделю, когда раз в две. Порой заходил несколько дней подряд, но мог пропасть и на месяц. Торин быстро привык, переступив порог кабака, первым делом окидывать взглядом все углы: его любящий черный цвет приятель старался избегать толчеи и выбирал место подальше от снующих между столами подавальщиков. Как-то тот долго не появлялся, и Торин попробовал расспросить о нем хозяев и веселую подавальщицу Ольху, чаще других приносившую ему пиво, а Магусу вино. Но оказалось, что они его не запомнили.

– Высокий, в черном, книжник? Да мало ли их тут таких крутится… Ты прости, Торин, это ты у нас приметный…

Это точно. Других гномов в Дейле не водилось. Магусу, небось, он тоже тем и интересен. Объект для изучения. Редкий экземпляр. Который таскается в этот проклятый кабак, как в кузницу, каждый махалов день, и еще переживает, не стряслось ли чего с исследователем.

– Ольха!

– Еще пива? Или рыбки?

– Пива. И… пожалуйста, принеси сразу кувшин.

Он почти успел его прикончить, когда на соседний табурет опустилась тощая, упакованная в черные штаны задница. Явился. Торин с некоторым трудом поднял голову выше уровня сидений, поразглядывал аккуратно сложенные на столешнице бледные ладони, совершил еще одно усилие и уставился Магусу в лицо.

– Добрый вечер, – сказал тот. Вежливый.

Ну а Торин был слишком пьян, чтобы соблюдать условности. И он в лоб спросил то, о чем думал весь вечер:

– Я тебе интересен тем, что я гном?

Показалось ему, или Магус помедлил с ответом? Позже Торин решил: все-таки померещилось с пьяных глаз. Потому что подбирать слова для такого ответа необходимости явно не было.

– Да.

Наверное, за это стоило дать в морду. Но Торин боялся, что не рассчитает силу и покалечит. А за что? За то, что правду сказал? Это, вообще-то, редко встречается, ценить надо. Особенно среди людей. Да и среди гномов, если честно, не так уж часто.

Он перелил остатки пива в кружку, поднял ее в приветственном жесте:

– Твое здоровье, – выпил залпом, поставил на стол – спокойно, не грохнув, – и спросил: – Ну, так что тебе интересно? 

– Ты был там? Когда пришел дракон?

То ли все-таки врезать? Но сам ведь предложил: спрашивай. А Магус временами бывает до странности прямолинеен. Сидит вон, лупает своими глазищами, как сова на свету, ждет ответа.

– Был.

– Расскажи.

И Торин рассказал. Про пламя, сжигавшее тела, словно кусочки ветоши, упавшие в горн, про рушившиеся перекрытия, погребавшие под собой еще живых гномов, про бесплодные попытки превратить паническое бегство в организованную эвакуацию… Магус слушал, как завороженный. А Торин вдруг понял, что никогда и ни с кем об этом раньше не говорил – свои и так знали, чужим было незачем. Да и не вспоминал, в общем, особо, кроме как в кошмарах. А память, оказывается, сохранила множество деталей…

До кузницы, в маленькой комнатке над которой жил Торин, они добрались глубоко за полночь. Магусу пришлось просунуть руку ему подмышку и так поддерживать – иначе гнома чересчур сильно шатало. Как ни удивительно, с задачей человек справился. 

– А ты сильнее, чем кажешься, – сообщил ему Торин, когда они перебрались через мост, и Магус удержал их от весьма эффектного полета через перила после очередного крена, который дали ноги Торина.

– У тебя просто центр тяжести низко. По счастью.

Почему-то это замечание показалось Торину ужасно смешным, так что пришлось еще объясняться с ночной стражей Дейла и доказывать, что хохот, даже громкий, не является нарушением общественного порядка.

 

 

Какое-то время после этого Торин старался бывать в кабаке пореже. Благо, Магус теперь знал дорогу в кузницу и являлся туда по вечерам, как раньше в «Три бочки», не особо опасаясь стеснить Торина. Забирался на высокий табурет у окна, пристраивал оплетенную соломой бутылку – он упорно приносил с собой вино, и постепенно Торин начал находить в нем удовольствие – на подоконник и смотрел, как гном работает. А тот заканчивал очередной заказ, выуживал из-под верстака головку сыра, краюху хлеба и чеснок – и смеялся, глядя, как человек морщит нос от запаха последнего.

– Скажи честно, ты вампир? Приходишь всегда после заката, чеснок не переносишь…

– Вампиров не бывает, – занудным менторским тоном отвечал Магус. – А у меня от чеснока язык щиплет.

– Ну правильно, так и должно быть.

– Да?

– Конечно!

Магус поглядел на него с сомнением, потом вздохнул и все-таки наклонился над верстаком. Торин смотрел, как он перебирает резко пахнущие дольки длинными бледными пальцами, а пламя незатушенного горна пляшет в его глазах, и думал: какую же жизнь нужно вести, чтобы не знать, какой вкус у чеснока?

 

 

– Мама, мама, – соседский мальчишка опять не желал ложиться спать, и его пронзительный голосок разносился на всю улицу, – я видел дракона!

– Да уж конечно, видел, ложись давай, – ворчала Берта, его мать. Не иначе, из-за духоты держала открытым окно.

– Ну правда же, мам, я видел, как он летит! Такой большой, черный, и луну закрыл, и звезды!

– Все, хватит! Нет никакого дракона! Его уже тридцать лет никто не видел, и ты не видел. Марш в постель, или оставлю завтра без компота! Сочинитель!

Хлопнули ставни, отсекая обиженное хныканье и недовольное ворчание. «Сочинитель, это точно, – подумал Торин. – Пролети на городом Смауг Ужасный, не свечка бы на окне у тебя горела. Вся улица бы полыхала. И мы вместе с ней».  

 

 

– Что это? – Магус разглядывал разложенные чертежи. Без спросу, конечно. – Система… насосов?

Торин буркнул в ответ нечто неопределенно-утвердительное, делая вид, что целиком поглощен шлифовкой лезвия короткого, широкого – почти в половину его ладони – ножа. Впрочем, надеяться, что его настырный приятель отстанет, особо не приходилось. В механике он разбирался поверхностно, но взгляд имел цепкий и воображение хорошее. Обошел верстак по кругу, потер подбородок задумчиво – Торин наблюдал краем глаза – вычертил длинным пальцем контуры уровней, обозначенные на схеме… И, изумленно вскинув брови, обернулся к ее создателю. Догадался, значит.

– Ты хочешь затопить Эребор?!

– Мне все равно не собрать столько средств, сколько требуется для строительства. Да и рабочих я не найду, скорее всего. Даже с деньгами.

Магус только головой покачал.

– Но зачем?

Он, кажется, в самом деле не понимал, и Торин начал злиться. Как это можно: разглядеть сложный механизм в не самой разборчивой схеме – и в упор не видеть его назначения?

– Затем, что мощности насосов хватит, чтобы полностью заполнить водой нижние уровни, залы первого этажа и тронный. А выше эта тварь лежать не может – просто не влезет, там нет помещений, способных ее вместить.

– И ты думаешь, что он утонет? – почему-то голос Магуса звучал невесело.

– Да!

– А если он умеет плавать?

Торин замер. Этого не могло быть. Просто не могло и…

– Он извергает огонь. Вода тушит огонь. Вот, – он зачерпнул полный ковш из стоявшей в углу бочки и плеснул на угли в горне, по которым еще пробегали невысокие язычки пламени. Огонь, как ему и положено, зашипел и погас.

– Он змей, – возразил Магус. Впечатленным он не выглядел. – Змеи умеют плавать. Но ты можешь попробовать, конечно. 

Попробовать… Потратить Махал знает сколько лет, чтобы собрать деньги, найти и уговорить людей… И в результате ничего не добиться? В лучшем случае. А скорее всего – разбудить дракона и навлечь его ярость на головы ни в чем не повинных жителей Дейла.

– Ты вино принес?

– Да, конечно.

– Знаешь, – полторы бутылки спустя признался Торин, – я сначала хотел его отравить. После того как понял, что железом эту гадину не возьмешь. Есть минералы, там, в шахтах, которые при нагревании в присутствии определенных веществ… Ладно, это детали. В общем, Гору можно заполнить ядовитым газом. Там система вентиляции такая, что… Короче, это действительно не очень сложно. Ни денег больших не требует, ни рабочих рук. Я бы даже один справился. Сложился бы там внизу, но справился.

– И что же тебе помешало? Не захотел платить своей жизнью за смерть дракона?

Торин фыркнул, чуть вином не подавился.

– Скажешь тоже. Если б дело было только в этом – так хоть завтра. С легким сердцем и спокойной душой.

Магус наклонил голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. Не верил, что ли? Торин только плечами пожал.

– Тогда почему? Не уверен, что яд его возьмет?

– Вот в этом как раз уверен. Эта отрава душит все живое – и орков, и троллей, и прочую нечисть, для которой даже и названия нет. Была возможность проверить – много поколений назад, в Мории. Это очень дорого обошлось проверявшим, но в чем – в чем, а в эффективности метода сомневаться не приходится.

– Все погибли? – после небольшой паузы спросил Магус.

Торин кивнул.

– Только записи остались.

– Но если цена тебе кажется приемлемой, а метод – надежным, тогда что тебя останавливает?

– Дейл, – неохотно объяснил Торин. – Газ слишком медленно разлагается. И он тяжелый.

– А роза ветров над долиной такова, что, выйдя из горы, ядовитое облако неизбежно поползет на город, – закончил за него Магус.

– Угу.

Магус покрутил опустевшую бутылку в руках, потом вдруг уронил ее в бочку. Вода выплеснулась через край и залила ему ботинки.

– Можно спровоцировать наводнение. Заставить жителей покинуть город.

– Ты что, сдурел? – чувствуя, что стремительно трезвеет, спросил Торин.

– Ну, если очень хочешь отомстить…

– Не такой же ценой!

Несколько мгновений Магус молча его разглядывал, потом отвел глаза, потер лоб, тряхнул головой:

– Извини, ты прав, конечно. Я что-то перебрал сегодня, несу всякую чушь…

– Вот именно, – буркнул Торин, тяжело опускаясь на стул. Он даже не заметил, когда успел вскочить на ноги.

 

 

Нарисованные по памяти планы нижних уровней Эребора пылились на полках, придавленные редко используемыми инструментами; чертежи насосов Торин и вовсе забыл, куда засунул. Похоже, он все-таки исчерпал жилу: уже пару месяцев ни одной мало-мальски пригодной идеи не приходило в голову. Еще и заказы, как назло, кончились – сиди да правь меч с утра до вечера. Как будто он нуждается в правке…

За этим занятием затосковавшего кузнеца и застал Магус.

– Ты становишься похож на энта.

– Что?

– Еще немного – и пустишь корни. А одеревеневать, по-моему, уже начал.

– Ха-ха, – пробурчал Торин. – Очень смешно. Скоро ярмарка, скоморохом пойти не хочешь?

Магус скривил полные губы в ухмылке:

– Боюсь, ты переоцениваешь мои комические таланты. Добрые жители Дейла едва ли будут рады видеть меня в подобной роли.

Торин пожал плечами, аккуратно убрал меч и посоветовал:

– В бочку загляни.

Магус вопросительно вскинул брови. В глазах вместе с отблесками заходящего солнца заискрилось любопытство. Потом вытянул длинную шею, посмотрел… осторожно запустил руку в прохладную воду и вытащил широкую баклагу, а из нее – все еще покрытую дорожной пылью бутылку.

– Это что? Гондорское? Откуда?!

«Надо же, с первого взгляда определил. Разбирается. Откуда? – в лад ему подумал Торин и хмыкнул в бороду. – Ничегошеньки-то я о тебе не знаю, господин волшебник. Да и волшебник ли?»

Будто в ответ его мыслям Магус дохнул на бутыль, словно ювелир на камень, и с той точно вихрем смело весь вековой налет – вино и в самом деле было старое. Бутылка оказалась лишь едва затемненной, почти прозрачной, и вино в ней заиграло в закатном свете всеми отблесками красного: от темно-гранатового до светлой шпинели. Красиво.

Магус перевел взгляд на вытравленную на стекле надпись, усмехнулся. Прочел вполголоса сочетание незнакомых слов – Торину показалось, что на квенья – потом, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд, перевел:

– «Кровь дракона». Хорошее вино ты выбрал, гном. Подходящее к случаю.

– Если бы, – мрачно отозвался тот. Настроение испортилось окончательно.

Стекло глухо звякнуло о дерево: Магус резко поставил бутылку на верстак.

– Послушай, Торин, нам обоим прекрасно известно, что все возможности для достижения своей цели, какие у тебя здесь были, ты уже давно исчерпал. И нам также известно, что существует по крайней мере одно племя, знающее о великих змеях Севера куда больше всех обитателей Дейла, вместе взятых. И все же ты упорно не желаешь обратиться со своим вопросом к ним. 

– К этим предателям?! – от возмущения Торин даже не нашелся, что еще сказать. Он же Магусу рассказывал, как эти «соседи» бросили его народ без поддержки в самое тяжелое время. Обращаться к ним за чем бы то ни было…

– Так ты реши, что тебе все-таки важнее: фамильная гордость или фамильная собственность.

Торин сначала даже не понял, о чем тот говорит. Потом резко ответил:

– Эребор – не собственность.

– А что же?

– У тебя дом есть?

Магус как-то криво улыбнулся.

– Вообще-то да.

– И ты не понимаешь, что это – не просто собственность? Место, в котором жили твои предки на протяжении поколений, место, которое они создавали своим трудом, вкладывая в него свою душу? Которое ты мог бы передать своим детям…

– Нет, – тихо ответил Магус – Такого дома у меня нет. И никогда не было.

– Вот поэтому ты и не понимаешь.

– Допустим. Но если для тебя твой Эребор настолько важен, то почему ты не можешь ради него пойти на поклон к врагу?

Назови Магус это как-то иначе, со свойственной другим волшебникам иносказательностью, скажи он «поступиться гордостью» или как-то еще – и Торин бы взъярился, мол, много ты понимаешь! И на том разговор был бы закончен. Но выбранные Магусом слова говорили как раз о том, что все он прекрасно понимает. И заставляли задуматься над тем, что еще недавно казалось совершенно немыслимым.

Спустя две недели Торин запер кузницу, навьючил пони и отправился в Лихолесье.

 

 

Трандуил оказался точно такой же холодной и надменной скотиной, каким Торин его помнил. На остальных эльфов гном старался вообще не смотреть, только боковым зрением замечал высокие гибкие силуэты, неуловимыми тенями скользящие между деревьев и колонн дворца, да слышал негромкие насмешливые голоса, напоминающие птичьи трели.

Сесть король эльфов не предложил, пришлось отвечать на расспросы стоя, глядя ему в пупок, но Торин и с этим унижением справился. Стискивал рукоять меча до побелевших лунок ногтей, а челюсти – до ломоты в зубах, но говорил вежливо. И получил-таки доступ к свиткам в библиотеке. Где его, по счастью, оставили наконец одного, а то Торин уж думал, что без надсмотрщика в этом чудесном месте ему не обойтись. Там же он выяснил, что сидеть в обществе эльфов было бы еще унизительнее, чем стоять: в их креслах у него ноги до пола не доставали, как у ребенка. Или Трандуил потому с ним стоя и разговаривал? Да нет, быть не может. Скорее дракон на всеобщем заговорит, чем эльф к гному деликатность проявит.

А вот о драконах Торин и в самом деле узнал из эльфийских рукописей больше, чем из всех прочих источников, перерытых им за последние годы. Понял, что Магус был прав, и утопить проклятую тварь не получится, даже если перекачать в Гору все озеро без остатка: плавали «великие змеи» не хуже обычных ужей, и вроде бы даже могли взлетать прямо из-под воды. Подсунуть отравленную приманку – была у Торина такая мысль одно время, отброшенная, поскольку Смауга никто не видел вне Горы несколько десятков лет – тоже не вышло бы. Потому что никому, даже эльфам, не было толком известно, чем драконы питаются: несмотря на огромные размеры, за охотой на какую-либо дичь они замечены не были, и убивали, похоже, только ради забавы. И убить их, по мнению эльфийских летописцев, можно было только метким выстрелом: каленой стрелой прямо в сердце, через мягкие чешуйки на брюхе, под переднюю лапу.

Ладно, допустим, что шанс найти толкового лучника в Дейле все-таки есть. Выманить Смауга из Горы… Торин не очень представлял себе, как, но, наверное, что-то придумать можно. С Магусом на пару. Но вот найти «мягкие чешуйки» у закованного в многослойную золотую броню Смауга…

Торин еще раз внимательно перебрал все свитки, отложил невесть как затесавшийся среди исторических летописей сборник любовных баллад, поглядел тоскливо на миниатюру, изображающую пронзенного стрелой дракона, падающего с небес, и пошел искать любезных хозяев.

 

 

Лишний раз ночевать в Лихолесье не хотелось, и Торин продолжал путь затемно, когда его чуть не выбил из седла порыв ветра. «Гроза будет», – утихомиривая испуганного пони, подумал Торин. Но когда он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в темнеющее в просвете деревьев небо – увидел яркие, не скрытые тучами звезды. И ветер стих, словно не было. И не только ветер; не слышно стало ни зверей, ни птиц… «Проклятое Лихолесье», – пробормотал Торин и, не выдержав, пришпорил своего Рыжего. Благо, после поворота тропинки луна вышла из-за сплошной стены ельника и ярко освещала ему путь.

Он почти добрался до кромки леса, когда на поваленном стволе старой толстой сосны, лежащем возле тропинки, увидел знакомую долговязую фигуру, четко очерченную лунным светом. Магус сидел, словно на подоконнике в кузнице, обхватив руками острое колено, и смотрел на приближающегося гнома. В лунном свете он казался еще бледнее обычного, а глаза и вовсе отливали серебром.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – растерянно спросил Торин.

– Тебя жду.

– Но откуда ты знал, что я сегодня вернусь?

– А я второй день жду.

– Сумасшедший.

– Кто бы говорил.

Торин дернулся. К странной и временами очень неприятной привычке Магуса называть вещи своими именами – и, как правило, в не самый подходящий момент – он так и не привык. Да, Торин как-то рассказал ему – спьяну, разумеется – о недуге, передающемся в их семье по мужской линии, но он и предположить не мог, что Магус сделает это объектом шуток. 

Но тот только фыркнул, спрыгнул с валежника и спросил с такой явной надеждой в голосе, что Торин сразу простил ему всю его беспардонность:

– Так как? Ты узнал что-нибудь?

Каким бы странным Магус ни был – он действительно был ему другом. И, пожалуй, единственным, кто не боялся, что Торин вдруг набросится на него с топором в приступе родового безумия… Так что пусть смеется, если хочет.

– Увы, нет. То есть, узнал многое, но ничего не подходит.

Магус сразу сник, ссутулил узкие плечи.

– Ты уверен?

– Совершенно.

– Ясно.

– Ладно, пойдем отсюда, – сказал Торин, спешиваясь. Шагать до ближайшей деревни было еще часа полтора, если не больше, но пони двоих бы не выдержал, а у Магуса лошади не наблюдалось. Вот же башка непрактичная. Или стоило все-таки костер развести и заночевать?

– Да, пойдем. Не люблю этот лес…

– Кто ж его любит, – хмыкнул Торин, и они тронулись в путь.

 

 

Осень Торин всегда ненавидел. Время, когда все вокруг словно покрывалось золотом – готовые облететь деревья, крыши домов в свете торопящегося уйти за горизонт солнца… Точно шкура Змея. Или пол в бывшем тронном зале, ставший ему лежбищем и заваленный золотыми монетами, кубками, подсвечниками, посудой, украшениями тончайшей работы… Смятыми и превращенными из шедевров ювелирного мастерства в обычный золотой лом.

Золото, золото… Везде золото. Зимой станет проще. Листья облетят, ветви будут торчать, как обугленные печные трубы Эсгарота – они одни не сгорели в драконьем пламени, кое-что человеческие мастера умели делать на совесть, – а солнце будет таким тусклым, что блеск оконных стекол и черепицы в его свете едва потянет на старую бронзу, какое уж тут золото.

Но Торин этого уже не увидит. Просто… Можно ждать десятилетиями, если есть хоть малейшая надежда в конце концов добиться того, ради чего, собственно, и живешь еще на свете. Если же ее нет…

Он уже уходил, когда на пороге кузницы, перегораживая ему выход, возник Магус. Окинул его взглядом: котомка за плечом, меч на бедре, и больше никакого снаряжения.

\- Ты что затеял? – с непривычной грубостью в голосе спросил волшебник. Или все-таки не волшебник? Торин так и не собрался спросить напрямую. А теперь поздно.

\- Ты же понял, - устало ответил он. Спорить и ругаться в последнюю встречу не хотелось.

\- Выходит, ты не только безумец, но еще и самоубийца?

\- Выходит, что так, - покладисто согласился Торин.

Магус резко отвернулся, предоставив Торину разглядывать свой хищный профиль на фоне дверного проема.

\- Пусти, - попросил Торин после небольшой паузы.

\- Что ты хоть собираешься делать? Скажешь «съешь меня, пожалуйста»?

\- Постараюсь попасть между монет под левой передней лапой, куда эльфы советуют стрелять. У меча лезвие длинное, авось достану до сердца.

\- Ты идиот. Пока он лежит, это место надежно закрыто локтевым суставом. А когда встанет… Ну, во-первых, когда он встанет, от тебя останется горстка пепла и лужица расплавленного железа. А во-вторых, ты просто не дотянешься. Даже в прыжке.

\- Значит, будет еще одна горстка пепла.

Почему-то разозлиться на Магуса не получалось. Торин аккуратно взял его двумя руками за пояс, переставил в сторону и вышел из кузницы. Разумеется, его тут же схватили за плечо.

\- Нет. Слушай, - Магус говорил быстро, на одном дыхании, как пловец между двумя нырками. – У тебя будет только один шанс. Подойти к нему на расстояние удара, пока он спит – только к самой морде, слышишь? К морде сбоку. И ждать, пока он откроет глаз. И вот только тогда – ни мгновением раньше – ударить. В самый зрачок, на всю длину меча, по рукоять. Это – насмерть.

Ладонь соскользнула с плеча, дернула, разворачивая, и тут же с необычайной силой толкнула Торина промеж лопаток, так что тот влетел в раскрытые двери кузницы, чуть не пропахав носом пол. Обернулся, выскочил на улицу с растерянным возгласом:

\- Магус, но откуда ты… Магус? Магус!

Улица была пуста. Только пронесся из конца в конец резкий порыв ветра, захлопывая ставни и закручивая смерчи из опавших листьев.

 

 

Замочная скважина, которую прежде приходилось искать, ощупывая чуть ли не весь склон, отразила свет заходящего солнца – или восходящей луны? Торин не разобрался, но решил, что это хорошее предзнаменование: как-никак, день Дурина. Когда еще гному должно повезти, если не в него?

И правда, нужные коридоры словно сами ложились под ноги, и вывели не к главному входу в тронный зал, куда Торин пробирался раньше, а к боковому, открывающемуся недалеко от трона, точнее – того места, где прежде стоял трон, а теперь лежала огромная голова Смауга. Буквально в нескольких шагах. Но эти шаги еще оставалось пройти, и когда Торин сделал первый, его везение кончилось.

Под сапог ему попал смятый золотой кубок, в который когда-то были вставлены пластины из горного хрусталя. И одна из них, оказывается, все еще оставалась целой. До этого момента. Хрустальный звон разнесся по залу, отражаясь от стен, множась эхом, повторяясь вновь и вновь. Торин рванул из ножен меч и… замер.

Дракон не двинулся с места. Лежал все такой же огромной золотой статуей – уродливой и страшной. Торин на мгновение даже подумал, не сдох ли? Но нет, тяжелое мерное дыхание слышно было по-прежнему, стоило стихнуть эху от злополучного хрусталя – словно в зале работал огромный кузнечный мех. 

Торин постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь, потом, стараясь одновременно глядеть под ноги и не выпускать из зрения драконью морду, двинулся вперед. Пока не подошел, как говорил Магус, почти вплотную. Так, что можно было протянуть свободную от меча руку и дотронуться до монет, облепивших широкую скуловую кость чудовища. Кроме эреборских, там были морийские, эльфийские, гондорские, еще какие-то, которых Торин прежде не видел.

Так, о чем он думает? Нужно же теперь эту тварь как-то разбудить.

И тут тяжелое, покрытое золотыми монетами веко начало медленно подниматься. Слишком медленно.

Торин так и подумал: «Слишком медленно», – глядя на свое отражение в огромном вертикальном зрачке. Меч занесен для удара, нужна всего доля мгновения, чтобы его нанести.

Но мгновение прошло, и ничего не поменялось. Дракон не двигался, гном тоже. 

А потом в голове у Торина прозвучал – если это можно так назвать, хотя правильнее будет, наверное, «возник» – низкий и явно раздраженный голос:

– И чего ты ждешь?

Вообще, голос в голове – не слишком хороший признак, особенно если у вас в роду сумасшествие –обычное дело. Но почему-то у Торина даже сомнения не возникло, что этот голос не является порождением его помутившегося рассудка, а принадлежит Смаугу Ужасному. Может быть потому, что интонации показались странно знакомыми. И Торин не нашел ничего лучше, чем, облизнув пересохшие губы, спросить в ответ:

– А ты?

Ему показалось, что дракон вздохнул. А потом раздался противный металлический скрежет – огромные когти зарылись в золото – и чудовищный ящер поднялся на ноги.

«Да, даже в прыжке», – Торин проводил взглядом вознесшееся куда-то к потолку плечо и скрытое под ним предположительно уязвимое место дракона. А тот неторопливо приоткрыл пасть, и в ней, как в огромном горне, забурлил огонь.

Надо было упасть ничком, тогда оставался шанс, что пламя пройдет выше, но... Какие у него вообще шансы, ради Махала? А ползать перед этой гадиной Торин точно не желал.

Смауг захлопнул пасть и вытянул шею, опуская свою чудовищную голову совсем низко, почти на уровень гномьего роста. Повернул ее, разглядывая Торина одним глазом. Разглядывая… Или подставляя?

– Ты что делаешь, вообще? – хрипло спросил Торин.

И опустил меч.

– Да твою ж! – прозвучало в голове, драконья башка дернулась в сторону, золото взметнулось от удара огромного хвоста, словно павшая листва от порыва ветра, закружилось по залу вихрем… Несколько монет ударило Торина в грудь, и вдруг все кончилось. Дракон исчез. А посреди его опустевшего логова стояла до боли знакомая худая фигура в черном.

– А ты что делаешь? – раскинув руки в стороны, резко спросил Магус. И добавил, откровенно передразнивая:– Ты зачем сюда пришел, вообще?

– Убить дракона, – очень тихо сказал Торин.

– Так за чем дело стало?

– Дракона, не тебя.

Магус – Смауг – оскалился, и его голос снова прозвучал у Торина в голове:

«А я кто, по-твоему? Или тебе снова продемонстрировать? С одного раза не понимаешь?»

– Нет, это я понимаю.

Действительно, сложно не понять, когда своими глазами видишь. Ну, оборотень. Но чего только в мире нет… Странно только, что эльфы не знают.

– Да все они знают, – зло произнес Смауг, на этот раз вслух. – Просто не любят признавать.

– А почему не сказали?

– Откуда я знаю? – он пожал плечами. – Меня там не было. Я мысли только при непосредственном общении читать могу.

– Ты читаешь мысли?

– Я – дракон, Торин, – медленно и внятно, словно ребенку, объяснил Смауг. – Драконы читают мысли.

– Помимо всего прочего.

– Помимо всего прочего, – он согласно кивнул.

Да, это Торин понял. В голове не укладывалось другое.

– Зачем?

– Зачем – что? Послушай, я не в состоянии понять, что ты хочешь спросить, если ты это сам для себя сформулировать не можешь.

Сформулировать… Торин обвел взглядом разоренный зал, все еще пахнущий гарью, даже спустя столько лет…

– Зачем ты сжег мой город?

Смауг молчал. Торин обернулся и увидел, что тот стоит, ковыряя носком сапога горку монет у своих ног. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Торин понял, что это и есть ответ.

– Ради золота?!

– А что, для вас оно не имеет ценности? – огрызнулся дракон.

– Имеет, но мы не убиваем ради него!

– Да ну? Никогда? И войн не ведете? Ни за шахты, ни за торговые пути, ни за рынки сбыта?Ни с людьми, ни с эльфами, ни друг с другом? Никогда?

Торин смотрел в раскосые, отражающие блеск золота глаза оборотня и думал, как же можно было раньше не замечать, насколько тот похож на змею – даже в человеческом обличии.

– Да, мы воюем. Но не так.

– Не так… Скажи мне, Торин, сын Траина, когда король Трандуил увел свои войска в лес, оставив вас без помощи,– Смауг прищурился, глядя Торину в глаза и явно выжидая, пока тот в полной мере вспомнит произошедшее восемь десятков лет назад. – Будь у тебя тогда возможность одним своим выдохом спалить его дворец дотла– ты бы удержался?

Ярость, поднявшаяся у Торина в груди при воспоминании, кричала – нет. Не удержался бы. Но, Махала ради, дворец? Это же не пограничная крепость, там же дети… У эльфов они рождаются редко, но ведь рождаются же.

Смауг отвел взгляд.

– Меч все еще у тебя, – после затянувшегося молчания напомнил он.

– Да не буду я тебя убивать, – устало произнес Торин.

Цель всей его жизни рассыпалась в прах, но… Убивать такого – это как с дворец сжечь. Самому от себя тошно будет.

– Да? И что ты будешь делать? Всю оставшуюся жизнь наблюдать, как в твоем доме лежит дракон?

– А уйти ты не можешь?

Смауг рассмеялся. Громко, издевательски и очень невесело. Потом уселся на груду золотых монет, запустил в них руки, и блестящие кругляши вдруг побежали по предплечьям вверх, словно намагниченные, поднимаясь, оборачиваясь чешуей… броней… Минута, другая – и вот уже вся человеческая фигура одета в точно повторяющий ее контуры доспех, только лицо открыто. Ненадолго – мгновение, и его тоже затянуло, оставив только прорези для глаз, как у Смауга-ящера.

– Не надоело тебе еще? – буркнул Торин и, прежде чем успел задуматься о том, что он делает и зачем, шагнул к сидящему и легонько стукнул его костяшками пальцев в лоб. От щелчка Смауг растерянно моргнул, а две монетки, не удержавшись на коже, отскочили и, звякнув, упали в общую кучу. Несколько мгновений гном и дракон молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом за двумя монетами последовала третья, четвертая… И вот уже вся «броня» бренчащим потоком хлынула вниз, засыпав Торина по самые лодыжки.

Смауг резко вздохнул и коснулся рукой щеки, а Торин внезапно смутился. Как-то это было… Странно.

– Для чего ты меня к эльфам посылал? – задал он еще один крутившийся в голове вопрос.

– А, есть у них одна баллада… Я думал, они тебе покажут. Хотя все равно бы не сработало. Так что…

– Баллада? В смысле – стихи?

– Да.

– Они, кажется, показывали… Но я не стал читать. Решил, что по ошибке свиток положили.

– Вот и правильно, – Смауг на него не смотрел.

– Но почему? Почему ты думаешь, что это не сработает?

– Потому что ты, прости меня, мало похож на прекрасную эльфийку, способную пробудить любовь в сердце дракона и увести его от золота. 

– Эээ, – Торин не сразу нашелся, что сказать. – Да. На эльфийку – правда. Мало, - он помолчал, собираясь с духом. - Но ты же хотел попытаться?

Смауг покачал головой и, взглянув ему в глаза, ответил без тени улыбки:

\- Мечом – намного проще, Торин. Обоим.

\- А я не хочу – как проще.

\- И как же ты хочешь?

\- Так, - Торин пожал плечами и шагнул к нему, протягивая открытую ладонь: – Пойдешь со мной?

Он насчитал четыре удара сердца, прежде чем Смауг вложил в нее свою и сказал:

\- Только бегом, мой безумный друг. Бегом.

 

 

Торин так никогда и не понял, как они умудрились не переломать ноги этой ночью – очертя голову спускаясь по склонам Эребора.

 


End file.
